This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this project is to optimize capillary liquid chromatography using the Agilent LC and Eksigent systems with the ABI/Sciex, ESI QSTAR, ESI-QSTAR XL instruments so that chromatographic separations followed by mass spectrometric detection and data dependent peptide sequencing can be accomplished routinely at the low femtomole level. (Additional effort and instrument time reported under Collaborative projects and other Technical Research and Development projects.)